creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unerwartetes Tinder date
~Inspiriert von einer wahren Begebenheit~ „Tja, in der App kann ich leider keine Bilder schicken.“, flirtete ich auf Tinder, in der Hoffnung, eine weitere Nummer abzustauben. ''-Oh, wie schade :p'' Folgte darauf von meinem durchaus gut aussehenden Chatpartner, was in mir Enttäuschung hochkommen ließ. Das war ja mal voll der Korb. ''-Dann müssen wir das wohl auf WhatsApp verlegen. Gibst du mir deine Nummer?'' Bingo! Er hatte wohl doch Interesse. Ohne zu zögern schrieb ich meine Telefonnummer in den Chat und schickte ab. Es vergingen wohl mehrere Stunden, bis mein Handy piepte und eine WhatsApp Nachricht von einer fremden Nummer am Display leuchtete. Das muss er sein“, dachte ich mir, an mein letztes Tinder-Match zurückdenkend. Das Öffnen des Chats offenbarte mir das selbe Profilbild, wie das vom Profil auf der Dating App. Anstatt einer netten Textnachricht lächelte mich eine Sprachnachricht an und ich seufzte leicht, ehe ich mich im Raum umsah. Neben mir arbeiteten in etwa 6 andere Leute. „Ich kann mir keine Sprachnachricht anhören, bin auf der Arbeit.“, tippte ich schnell zurück und sah zu, wie sich die beiden Haken direkt blau färbten. Ich fragte mich, wie lange er wohl schon im Chat auf eine Antwort wartete und legte dann das Handy weg. Ein paar weitere Stunden vergingen, und die Uhr zeigte mir, dass ich nun endlich nach Hause gehen durfte. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen verließ meine Lippen, als sich mein Gesäß vom Bürostuhl erhob. Mein Weg nach Hause war nicht lang – nach etwa 10 Minuten drehte ich den Schlüssel bereits in die Eingangstüre meiner Wohnung. Erschöpft fiel ich ins Bett und griff nach meinem Handy, um die Nachrichten der letzten Stunden zu checken. Neue Tinder Matches, ein paar unbedeutende Snapchat-Nachrichten, ein paar E-Mails.. Da fiel mir ein, dass ich doch vorhin noch mit jemanden geschrieben habe und öffnete den Chat mit dem Kerl von Tinder. Sein Profilbild lächelte mich an und der Chat war unverändert. Meine Nachricht blieb ohne Antwort und mit blauen Haken im Chat stehen. Ich ärgerte mich. Konnte er denn nicht einfach schreiben, was er in der Sprachnachricht gesagt hatte? Idiot. Ich war zwar mittlerweile zu Hause und hätte Zeit, die Nachricht anzuhören, aber doch war mir zu unwohl dabei. Ich hasste es, Sprachnachrichten von Fremden anzuhören, also entschied ich mich dazu, es einfach zu lassen und öffnete Netflix auf meinem Laptop. Ich konnte zirka zwei Episoden meiner Lieblingsserie angucken, ehe ich zu müde wurde, pausierte und bereits einschlief. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht, als mich mein klingelndes Telefon weckte. AC/DC Musik erfüllte den Raum und trotz meiner Liebe für hard rock nervte es mich unter diesen Umständen. „Arghh“ durchfuhr meine Lippen. Es gab nichts schlimmeres, als einen netten Traum, gestoppt vom Klingeln des Handys. Auch wenn es sich um meine Lieblingsband handelte. Mit vor Müdigkeit kleinen Augen griff ich nach meinem Handy und erwartete, einen Anrufer zu sehen doch es war nichts. Ich runzelte die Stirn, dachte mir aber nichts weiter. Oft bildete ich mir solche Dinge ein. Gerade wollte ich den Schalter auf Stumm-Modus schieben, da fiel mir auf, dass es bereits auf Stumm war. Im selben Moment, als ich das Telefon weglegen wollte, erhielt ich eine neue Nachricht von einer nicht gespeicherten Nummer. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich mich an den Sprachnachrichten-Typ, wie ich ihn nannte weil mir sein Name nicht mehr einfiel, erinnerte. „Der will mich wohl verarschen“, knurrte ich zu mir selbst, blickend auf die neue voice message. Lange ärgerte ich mich nicht darüber, wischte die Gedanken von dem Typen beiseite und legte mich wieder zum Schlafen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich endlich in meine Traumwelt sinken konnte. Durch den Anruf von vorhin hatte ich einen Ohrwurm von dem ACDC song shoot to thrill. „Shoot to thrill, play to kill..“, murmelte ich, bis ich wegdöste. Nach drei Tagen harter Arbeit war ich endlich am Freitag angekommen. Ich hatte viele Pläne für dieses Wochenende und konnte es kaum abwarten, meine Freunde zu sehen. Heute war Kino angesagt -ein Horrorfilm. Meine beste Freundin war weniger begeistert als ich und unsere zwei anderen Freunde aber das war uns egal. Horror war wohl das beste Filmgenre, das je erfunden wurde! Es war abends und wir holten uns Popcorn und Getränke, ehe wir uns in den Saal setzten. Der Film war recht enttäuschend, aber trotzdem hatte ich Spaß mit meinen Freunden, bis plötzlich meine Smartwatch zu vibrieren begann. Ich sah dass ich angerufen wurde und holte kurz mein Handy heraus, stellte den Bildschirm ganz dunkel um niemanden zu stören und legte die Stirn in Falten, als ich sah wer mich anrief. Nach drei Tagen ohne Kontakt bekam ich plötzlich von dem Sprachnachrichten-Typen einen Whatsapp Anruf?? Abgesehen davon dass es komisch war, dass er mich so aus dem Nichts ohne Vorwarnung oder Kontakt anrief, fragte ich mich, welcher Mensch überhaupt Whatsapp zum Anrufen benutzte. Ohne zu zögern klickte ich ihn weg und blockierte ihn auf der App. Danach verlief der Freitag weiterhin angenehm und abends fiel ich ins Bett. Endlich Samstag. Ich hatte viel vor! Heute würde ich bis spät abends am Weihnachtsmarkt mithelfen und Punsch verkaufen. Bereits um 11 Uhr half ich dabei, den Stand vorzubereiten und war um 13 Uhr zur Eröffnung bereit, Kunden zu bedienen. Nach vielen Stunden stressiger Arbeit sah ich die Möglichkeit einer Toilettenpause. Meinem Kollegen gab ich kurz Bescheid und verschwand dann im Gebäude. Als ich dann zurückkam und es noch immer relativ ruhig war, nutzte ich die Zeit und warf einen Blick auf mein Handy. Ein verpasster Anruf? Es war eine mir fremde Nummer. Verwirrt gab ich die Nummer ins online Telefonbuch ein, fand aber keine Ergebnisse. Komisch, dachte ich mir und fragte mich, wer das hätte sein können. Vielleicht jemand aus einer Whatsappgruppe.. oder mein Nachbar. Von dem erwartete ich bereits seit einigen Wochen einen Anruf. Noch bevor ich zurückrufen konnte, kam bereits eine Familie zum Stand und ich packte das Handy weg. Wenn es wichtig war, würde die Person bestimmt noch ein Mal anrufen. Mein Sonntag war relativ gemütlich. Ich lernte ein bisschen für die Abendschule, welche ich zwei mal wöchentlich nach der Arbeit besuchte, kochte mir ein gutes Mittagessen, brachte meine Wohnung auf Vordermann und legte mich nach all der harten Arbeit aufs Sofa, um Netflix zu gucken. Am Abend klingelte mein Telefon wieder. „Der würde sich wieder melden, wenns wichtig war“, erinnerte ich mich an meine Gedanken vom Vortag. Nach einem kurzen Blick in mein Anrufprotokoll bestätigte sich mein Verdacht und es war tatsächlich der selbe Anrufer wie am Samstag. Das komischste aber war, dass der Anruf vom Vortag um 20:11 Uhr einging, es gerade jetzt 20:11 Uhr war, und die letzten drei Ziffern der Telefonnummer 211 waren. Ich schluckte leicht und meinem paranoiden Selbst kam ein Gedanke. Ich öffnete Whatsapp, scrollte ein wenig runter und erblickte tatsächlich die Nummer mit der 186 am Ende. Der Sprachnachrichten-Typ. „Der hat ja wirklich Probleme!“, fluchte ich genervt, drückte den Anruf zum dritten Mal weg und blockierte sofort Anrufe von dieser Nummer. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig unbehaglich. Welcher Mensch ruft denn so oft an. Er gab einfach nicht auf. Versuchte mit Sprachnachrichten sein Glück, dann per Whatsapp Anruf, und nun mit normalen Anrufen. So ein Freak. Der restliche Sonntag verlief normal. Ich ging früh Schlafen und wachte am nächsten Tag genauso früh auf. Um 6:30 Uhr verließ ich das Haus und machte mich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Es war stressig heute. Viele Anrufe, viel Papierkram und wenig Pausen. Ich blieb sogar länger. Meine Kollegen gingen alle schon nach Hause und ich war um 17:00 Uhr noch immer auf der Arbeit. Da klingelte mein Handy erneut. Ich schreckte auf, als ich meinen ACDC Klingelton hörte. Back in black. Mein Lieblingslied. Auf dem Display schien „Mama“ auf. Tief atmete ich durch. Ich wurde wirklich schon paranoid. „Hallo Mama.“ Nach einem fünf minütigen Gespräch, ob ich die Woche vielleicht mal zum Essen vorbeikommen wollte, legte ich auf und summte die Melodie von back in black. Dabei kamen mir wieder die Erinnerungen an die restlichen Tage mit diesem Psychopathen von Tinder. Plötzlich erstarrte ich. Mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Back in black. Das war mein Klingelton. … ich starrte in die Luft. Mir wurde schlecht. Ich wollte aufstehen, da klingelte mein Handy wieder. Eine fremde Nummer. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm ich den Anruf an. „Hallo, Laktos hier?“, meldete ich mich leise. „Endlich erreiche ich dich.“ „..Wer ist da?“ „Ich habe es bereits tagelang versucht.“ „Ehm..“ „Ist etwas in die Quere gekommen? Wieso hast du mich blockiert?“ „Wer.. ist da..“ „Du erinnerst dich garnicht an mich? Nach unserem Gespräch auf Tinder? Wahrscheinlich hast du da so viele Typen, dass es schwer ist, den Überblick zu behalten.“ „Ich bin auf der Arbeit, ich kann jetzt nicht reden tut mir Leid.“ „Das sagtest du beim letzten Mal auch. Und da hast du mich dann blockiert.“ „Ich kann wirklich nicht.“ „Wann hast du aus?!“ Ich schluckte schwer. Er wurde so böse. „Ich kann nicht mehr telefonieren, tschüss.“ Ich legte sofort auf und blockierte diese Nummer erneut. POV change Ich stand vor einer schweren Tür. Bewaffnet mit einer Pistole in der einen Hand, eine Taschenlampe in der anderen. „Das muss es sein“, flüsterte ich leise zu mir selbst und trat dann die Tür auf. Am anderen Ende des Raumes saß sie. „Guten Tag Frau Laktos.“, grinste ich nur, stolz auf mich, sie endlich gefunden zu haben. „Wie hast du mich gefunden?? Ich hab kein Interesse!“, schrie sie mich an. „Was willst du von mir?! Bereits seit Tagen terrorisierst du mich!“, ich sah wie sie ihr Handy zückte. „Hände hoch!“ Sie tat nicht wie befohlen. „Ich sagte Hände hoch!“ Ängstlich sah sie mich an und hob dann die Hände. „Bitte..!“, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Lange musste ich sie nicht in Schacht halten, da vermehrten sich die Personen im Raum. Zwei Polizisten kamen nach unten gestürzt. „Gute Arbeit Herr Zeuter.“, lobte mich einer von ihnen, als der andere dem Mädchen Handschellen anlegten. „Der falsche Tinder Account hat funktioniert. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe.“Kategorie:Klassische Pasta Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang